Acesuke Bitashi
by Drakious
Summary: Travel with Acesuke as he goes through all of the Naruto storyline, starting with the first days at the academy
1. Enter: Acesuke Bitashi

A/N This story revolves around the perspective of a new character. His name is Acesuke Bitashi, it starts out on the first day of Ninja Academy, the characters are all 6 and all act like their young selves which means that a few characters will act different, mostly Sasuke and Sakura. Anyways on with the first chapter of the prologue

**Enter: Acesuke Bitashi**

The first day of the Konoha Ninja Academy, after a short ceremony, class schedules were handed out to all of the students. A small boy the age of 6 wondered through a sea of students in an attempt to get to his first ever ninja class. On the outside, the boy wore an emotionless, almost annoyed, expression that made a few girls back away from him but he had no knowledge of it, it was his everyday face.

On the inside, the child was filled with nervousness and anxiousness, so much that he repeatedly glanced down at his parchment just to reassure himself that he was going to the precise classroom. A few twists and turns down the seemingly endless hallway and he finally arrived at his destination, room 117. Here he would spend almost all of his life at, with his teacher Umino Iruka, he had other classes in different rooms but his sheet told him that half of his class time, and the whole day today, would be spent here,

Acesuke Bitashi glanced at his long-sleeved, all black shirt and black pants to make sure everything was in order, he skimmed his hand over his short drown hair to make sure their were no cowlicks and finally entered the room.

He came into a large room where most of the students sat on large raised bench-like desks, all in groups of three, which were placed in for rows, each higher up with stairs leading to the higher desks. Acesuke hadn't realized his tardiness until a man with a spiky brown ponytail turned to him from the front of the classroom. "Hello, if you are here for class then you are late, please take your seat." The man smiled at him, which sort of made him nervous, while Acesuke felt embarrassed for being pulled out in front of the entire class, but he kept his face emotionless. He walked up the stairs to the top row and sat in the leftmost chair in the leftmost desk in the corner nearest the wall. Thankfully, he was alone except for a curly brown-haired boy with sunglasses who sat on the right with a chair in between them.

"As I was saying, I am Umino Iruka, your sensei, and I would like to welcome you all to the Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Ninja Academy. Just to get to know all of my students, when I call your name please come and greet the class and introduce yourselves." Suddenly, a messy blonde-haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks burst through the door. "Stupid school can't find anything here! Oh sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei." The boy scratched the back of his neck and weakly smiled at Iruka, nervously awaiting an answer "A ninja must be on time Naruto." Iruka seemed slightly annoyed at the boy's tardiness.

In Acesuke's opinion, this boy appeared like he was a troublemaker and Acesuke already didn't care much for him, but he diverted his attention to his sensei who was now calling out the names. "Shino Aburame," The boy that had been sitting closest to him, with the sunglasses, arose and slowly walked to the front of the class while the newcomer took the seat next to Acesuke. This boy also had an emotionless face but his looked like it was in a lighter version compared to his own dark one.

"I'm Shino hi." The kid spoke quickly and went right back to his seat without waiting for a greeting from the class. He was garbed in a grey jacket and brown shorts. "Nice to meet you Shino, Chouji Akimichi." Now a spiky brunette-haired, chubby boy got up from the seat in front of Acesuke and walked to the front. "Hello I'm Chouji." This kid had a little more enthusiasm in his voice and even waited for a reply when he didn't get one Iruka told him to be seated. This boy was wearing a tan shirt with a strange symbol on the front and dark green shorts.

Iruka went through a few more uninteresting names until he got to one name that happened to arouse Acesuke's interest if only a small bit. "Sakura Haruno," A girl with strangely pink hair and emerald eyes quietly got up from leftmost seat from the desk in the middle of the back row and walked to the front. She was dressed in a purple shirt and tan shorts, her hair was short and most of it was in her face covering her forehead. "I'm Sakura…" She spoke very timidly, " Why are you trying to cover that enormous forehead?" one girl shot out from the middle of the classroom, making Sakura feel very hurt, Acesuke felt bad for her to, and by the way the blonde boy Naruto handled it, by yelling, he felt bad for her to. "That's ok Sakura nice to meet you." Iruka gave his, now common, trademark smile and the girl went back to her seat.

"Ok now, Hinata Hyuuga." This time a dark-haired girl walked slowly to the front of the class and tried to avoid eye contact with the other students. She had strange pupil-less white eyes that gave Acesuke a weird feeling in his head. She wore a flowery orange shirt and dark purple shorts. "Um…I am Hinata…" she spoke shakily and very quietly and looked relieved when Iruka let her sit back down.

"Kiba Inuzaka," now a brunette boy with red canine marks on his cheeks went up to the front "Kiba, can I go now?" The boy sounded very sleepy. He wore a grey shirt and red shorts with his very own sleepy expression, and as he walked to his seat Acesuke noticed a white puppy with brown ears followed him.

After another group of less than enthusiastic students came up it was getting near recess time, and Acesuke couldn't help but wonder why his name wasn't called already, but after a few minutes he focused his attention back on the other students. The blonde boy next to him looked even more restless than he was. "Shikamaru Nara," another boy with brown hair came up, his hair tied up like Irukas. He seemed even more lazy then the dog boy. "This is such a drag," the boy wore a small grey and green jacket with forest green shorts. Finally, the boy resumed what looked to be napping in his seat.

After Shikamaru, Acesuke noticed that only a blonde girl, a dark haired boy, Naruto, and he remained. This was no problem to him though, he liked to be last because then most people didn't even notice he was there which made him feel great and better yet, hopefully Iruka-sensei had forgotten him. "Now, before I go on I would like to say that, due to the tardiness of two boys, Acesuke and Naruto will both be going last. Sasuke Uchiha." Acesuke felt a deep pit in the bottom of his stomach and he felt embarrassed, he would make sure not to be late from now on, but for now, he rested his head on his arms in an attempt to hide from his classmates.

This boy seemed very happy to be here, he wore a black shirt with a red and white fan on the back, and black shorts. His hair was mostly down in the front but the back on the back of his head, his hair was sticking up all over the place. "Hi I am Sasuke!" Sasuke smiled at his audience as murmurs of the great Itachi Uchiha and his little brother were heard throughout the room.

"Ino Yamanaka," The blonde girl Acesuke had seen got up. She wore a pink, flowery shirt and purple shorts; she also had neatly combed hair, unlike some people. When she arrived at the front she smiled a toothy grin and greeted the class happily before returning to her seat. "Finally, Naruto Uzamaki and Acesuke Bitashi come up."

Acesuke lost himself on the way down, and found himself standing next to a spiky haired blonde with a tan shirt that had a red swirl on it and blue shorts. The other boy looked away from everyone and pouted during Iruka's short punctuation of a ninja lesson and finally had his chance to speak. "I'm Naruto yadda yadda yadda can we finish this?" and the boy went to his seat without waiting for a reply. Now Acesuke had to face them alone, still with his stone-cold face on and finally spoke up "Hi, I am Acesuke"

So how did you like it, I know that all of you know the Naruto characters but this chapter is what they seem like from Acesuke's point of view. This chapter was intended to be longer but I decided to make it two different ones. Next up, Acesuke meets with future team 7 and has a short chat with Naruto

The Ninja Academy Days part of this story is composed of three days, all spent with Acesuke meeting/playing with future team 7,8, and, 9 also he will be having a conversation with each of the Team 7 members, one for each day so please review!


	2. The Ninja Game

A/N next chapter :)

**The ninja game**

After the long day of orientation and a small lesson on some stuff called charka, everyone went to recess. Acesuke exited the building, from the back of the line, and looked out to a small playground with a small forest nearby. The playground had swings, slides, and even jungle gyms. This area was also where the taijutsu sensei Gai would be training them at.

Upon arrival, most boys went off to the middle of the track to pick teams for their 'ninja' game. It appeared to strange for Acesuke to play so he just sat on one of the swings and watched, unaware of the blonde boy next to him. "Hi! Did those idiots not let you play ninja to?" Acesuke was surprised that someone was bold enough to talk to him. "No, why?" he asked, "Well, they don't want me to play, they said that their parents said not to play with me… Anyways, I am Naruto Uzamaki, and you're that Acesuke guy that stood in front of the class with me." Naruto happily waited for a reply "Nice to meet you to Naruto, you wanna play ninja?" Naruto pouted "I can't, remember."

"Well we can play with two people; I'll be the hunter ninja, unless you would rather be it." Acesuke smiled. He didn't open up to people this easily but he felt a strange connection with this boy, and besides, he usually played ninja alone due to the villagers being scared of him. "Ok, but there is no way you'll find me," Naruto gave a happy grin and sped off to hide while Acesuke began counting.

"30…31…32-""What are you counting for?" Someone called out to him but instead of stopping, he talked in between numbers "33, I'm playing, 34, Ninja, 35-" he calmly remarked "But those guys are already playing, seems pretty stupid to play alone," now the speaker talked with curiosity. "39, they are, 40, stupid, 41, so me and, 42, Naruto are playing, 43," He found himself wishing that the other kid would just leave him be. "Well the other kids are to easy to hide from so could I play?" Acesuke kept on counting. "50, I guess, 51, but who are you, 52?" "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, see ya."

To Acesuke, having a popular kid play could mean bad news, but Sasuke didn't appear to be a bad guy. Upon reaching one-hundred, Acesuke raced across the playground in search of the two missing-nins. After a few minutes of searching the playground, he began to search the flower field.

He looked all over the field until a tuft of blonde hair appeared from around some flowers, he rushed over to it and, without paying attention, and he tripped over something in the flowers. On instinct he apologized and turned to see what it was, a small girl with pink hair. "I think you should be…More careful." She said quietly "W-what are you doing anyways…" she asked "Sorry, I was trying to find Naruto and Sasuke." He was bad at talking to girls, in fact, he was horrible, and he already felt embarrassed for having hurt her, "For Sasuke… Well, do you think…? I could play?" Now she spoke with a little bit of hopefulness. "Sure, you can look for Sasuke and I'll grab Naruto really quick." Acesuke jumped into a bed of flowers and produced a struggling Naruto "Hey! Hey! How did you find me! Oh hi Sakura!" Naruto quit struggling for a moment and waved to the pink-haired girl. "Well, I saw your hair, and, oh yea! Sakura and Sasuke are playing…Speaking of Sasuke, I see you." "Kiba is to," Naruto spoke of the newest addition to the game. Meanwhile, Sasuke jumped out from the bushes nearby and ran off, shortly followed by a brown-haired boy and a small white puppy. "RUN!" Kiba yelled while Acesuke quickly tied up Naruto and ran off to catch up with Sakura and the others.

After a long game of ninja, that eventually everyone got involved in despite the orders of some, it was time to go home to the parents with news of the great day, also to little brothers and sisters to brag about, and older ones to impress with. Unfortunately, two boys had no one to come home to, no parents or older siblings to impress, no younger siblings to boast to, no family at all. Naruto exited the school a little later than the others, because he had no parents, he could go home as late as he wanted, but this was little reassurance for the lonely night that awaited him.

The blonde slowly walked through the streets of Konoha, ignoring the sneers and insults of the occasional villager that was bold enough to say so. He was on a journey towards home, hoping that he would be sidetracked. He walked past the Ichiraku, circled around the Hokage tower, and walking past a small pond where most children played with their each other at, but one boy caught it eye, it was Acesuke, from the ninja game. Naruto slid down the hill and quietly approached him in hopes of scaring him. He got close enough to see that the boy was skipping stones expertly across the water, so well that they made it all the way to the other side. "What do you want?" Naruto almost jumped when he heard the kid, it shocked him so badly. "It's me, Naruto, I was wondering if I could skip rocks here to," Naruto gave his funny grin again and sat down next to the boy.

Naruto tried his luck with skipping a rock but it only went a little ways and sank. Eventually, he became angry and rapidly threw the rocks faster and faster until he decided to talk about something. "Sooo do you like ramen, it's my most favorite food in the world." Naruto asked curiously "I guess, never had it before." Acesuke answered meekly "WHAT! WOW you gotta try it! ARRG STUPID ROCK!" Naruto yelled astonishingly and angrily all at once and then pouted as his rock skipped three times then fell into the water. "Heh, try doing this," Acesuke made a strange figure with his hands and his hands started glowing blue. He threw the rock and Naruto's jaw dropped as he watched it skip all the way to the other side. "WOW, I bet I could do that, easy!" Naruto made the same sign and tried to throw the rock, only to get disappointed when it helplessly sank.

"Naruto, my sensei always told me that, in order to make something bounce, you had to make this sign and put charka into the bottom of it and then throw it." Acesuke informed Naruto on how to mold the charka and he eventually got it across, and finally, the boys decided to leave. "Sometime, you need to tell me who your sensei was. Would you like to go to the Ichiraku ramen place with me?" Naruto prepared to leave. "Sorry, can't, nice to meet you Naruto."

The two boys said their goodbyes and Naruto went on his way while Acesuke stayed behind and accidentally fell asleep.

A/N Just incase you are wondering, no, Naruto and Acesuke will not become friends during the ninja academy years. Please R/R


End file.
